Letting it out in Song
by Vonatage
Summary: Krieg isn't too excited about Gaige and Maya's new relationship. But when a certain opportunity to express his feelings presents itself, will he take a chance?


It was a quiet day in Sanctuary. Well, for once. What made it so ominous was that there were no screams of blood and meat. Krieg was seated on one of the benches in the center of town. He was quiet, not a sound emanating from him. " _Dude."_ Said his saner half inside his head. _"What's got you so down to-Oh."_

The voice, known by others due to Krieg's ramblings of "The Little Man" fell silent as he saw through their shared eyes what Krieg was staring at. Maya and Gaige, two other fellow vault hunters, were currently nuzzled up against one another, reading a magazine. Every now and then Gaige would whisper something to Maya and she'd blush, or Maya would steal a quick kiss.

It had been about a month since they had come out about their sexuality, and not long after that did they get together. Everyone had been happy for them. Everyone except a certain Psycho. He didn't get it. " **WHY DOES MY CHEST MAKE THE SUCKLING FEELING?!"** He growled, suddenly angry. He stormed off, his anger changing back into the same thing it had been-Pain.

He didn't know why he felt this way. But every time he looked at them, so happy together, he felt so empty inside. He knew he harbored feelings for the blue tattooed one, Maya, or as he called her, "Meat Maiden." But when she came out about her sexuality, he hadn't been the same. He didn't feel angry anymore, which made him useless in battle. He hardly even wanted to go on missions. Everyone was concerned as to why he didn't want to go kill some bandits or Hyperion members.

He walked down past the bulletin board and stopped. There was a poster, announcing karaoke night at Moxxi's. " _Hey, this might be fun. What do you think?"_ But Krieg wasn't hearing the voice in in his head for once. He could only think of one way to express his feelings. He soon started to get giddy. **"Over here my sweet meats. Your prince of justice and genocide has something to say!** **"** He ran off, his mind filled with excitement.

It was later that evening, and everyone was crowded into Moxxi's bar. Maya and Gaige were settled against each other in one of the back booths. Moxxi walked on stage, her megaphone in her hand." Let's give it up for Zer0 and his beautiful poetry!" Everybody clapped and cheered as the masked assassin's helmet lit up with a heart emoji, before he made his way off stage. "Now, let's give a big welcome to our next contestant, Krieg!" The bar fell silent. Nobody expected Krieg could have a talent, other than splitting someone in half with his buzz axe in one swing. Band equipment was setup, a few known musicians taking their place behind them. Krieg soon walked onstage, holding a microphone. He took a deep breath as the instruments started up, and then he began to sing, shocking everyone.

 _No nothing helps_

 _We won't stop right now_

 _We did it on our own_

 _Nobody else_

 _It's because of you I'm standing here with you_

He quickly glanced at Maya and caught her eye, causing her to straighten up a little.

 _Gimme' some more_

 _Gimme' some more_

 _Oh Yeah okay I've got bad days_

 _so caught up in my mind and I'm_

 _Not really sure who I am_

 _and nothing seems to go my way at all_

 _Then I hit the stage and remember_

 _why I'm here_

 _I'll be the voice_

 _to those who don't have one_

 _and never forget_

 _the road back_

 _No nothing helps_

 _We won't stop right now_

 _We did it on our own_

 _Nobody else_

 _It's because of you we finally came this far_

He swung his hand out to the audience, gesturing to his fellow vault hunters who were his allies in the fight against Handsome Jack.

 _And on and on another song_

 _to write the wrongs that I_

 _Tell me who else?_

 _Its thanks to all of you_

 _that I could find my own way_

His hand then drifted towards Maya, who seemed to take in a deep breath.

 _Any longer and I'll know_

 _each and every day every show_

 _gotta' give my best with innocence_

 _It could be all taken away in a minute_

 _There are things I always remember forever_

 _Oh no_

 _How can I walk this rocky road?_

 _and never regret_

 _I'll never know_

He remembered everything that had happened. The experiments that had turned him into this monster. Saving Maya from the rats. Fighting alongside her everyday as they took on the world.

 _I just have to go_

 _No nothing helps_

 _We won't stop right now_

 _We did it on our own_

 _Nobody else_

 _It's because of you we finally came this far_

 _And on and on another song_

 _to write the wrongs that I_

 _Tell me who else?_

 _Its thanks to all of you_

 _that I could find my own way in this maze_

As the band ran through their solo, Krieg's mind flashed over all of the events he and his fellow vault hunters had gone through. The Bloodshots, The Bunk-3r, and even the fight against the mighty Eridian Warrior, meant to destroy the planet. How they all had each other's backs, how Krieg viewed them as… _Friends._

 _I'm by myself_

 _stuck inside my throat_

 _The words they won't come out_

 _Oh what the hell_

 _Why don't I just leave, give up and let it_

 _all go away_

He held his buzz axe up to his throat, the saw blade pressing against his skin, causing everyone to gasp as his eyes were filled with pain.

 _But then I see your face and remember_

 _why I'm here_

He lowered his axe and looked directly at Maya, and everyone could tell he was smiling under his mask.

 _No nothing helps_

 _We won't stop right now_

 _We did it on our own_

 _Nobody else_

 _It's because of you we finally came this far_

 _Tell me who else?_

 _It thanks to all of you_

 _that I could find my way_

 _Somebody else_

 _Will someday come and then take my place_

 _And so the story goes_

Still staring directly into her eyes, nothing but the two of them, Krieg softly uttered the last lines into the microphone

 _All what I can do for you_

 _All what you will want me to_

 _All what you can see me through_

 _Will someday come_

 _The story goes_

He gently dropped the mike and exited the stage, loud applause and cheering echoing behind him as he left the bar.

" _Eh."_ Said his other half quietly. " _Close enough."_

…

It was cold out as Krieg made his way from Moxxi's bar to the edge of sanctuary, staring out at the beautiful picture before him. You could still see a few rays of sunlight peek over the horizon, casting a breathtaking, pinkish glow over the landscape. And considering they were floating miles above the ground, the view was even more breathtaking.

" _Wow…"_ Krieg's saner half breathed. " _This is amazing, huh?"_ Krieg hated to admit it, but he was right. After his little show earlier, combined with the gorgeous view laid out before him, Krieg felt oddly…At peace. Something he had thought he would never feel again. Sitting down on the edge of the city cliffs, Krieg let his feet dangle over the edge as he laid back and closed his eyes, becoming lost in the moment.

"Catching some sleep, big guy?"

Krieg's eyes snapped open, as above him stood the very one he had sung for earlier. He stared upwards, green irises staring into cerulean ones. They remained like this for a few moments, until Maya coughed, blushing as she turned away. Krieg stood then, feeling very nervous and even blushing a bit himself.

His saner half, thinking Krieg could handle this on his own, said a mere " _Good luck,"_ and left Krieg alone with his thoughts for the first time since they had become split apart. Krieg looked at Maya, standing a few feet away from him, gazing out at the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Krieg went to stand beside her, and together they watched the last glimpses of light fade over the edge of the world, darkness finally filling the night sky.

"Wow…" She breathed, turning to Krieg." That was beautiful, wasn't it?" Krieg pondered the best way to phrase it, then let loose with an outburst of " **THE FIRE ORB DIES FOR ANOTHER DARK DOOM!"** Maya laughed, amused by another one of Krieg's ramblings. "Couldn't have put it better myself."

She suddenly took on a more serious demeanor, and Krieg knew what she was going to ask before she asked it. "Krieg was…Was that song you sang back there for…me?" Krieg lowered his head, knowing he had been caught red handed, and not with blood this time.

He nodded slowly, refusing to look up at her. "Krieg…" She said softly. "Please, look at me." He reluctantly lifted his head, and Mayas gasped at the sight before her. His lone eye, the only one she could see, was watering. She opened her mouth to speak, but Krieg beat her to it.

" **Pretty lady…You make my insides SHRED AT THE INNER MADMAN. My pulping, palpitating blood orb FRIES AT YOUR FIERY SKIN! MY TWISTED SOUL ONLY WISHES TO BEGET HORRIBLE PLEASURE OF THAT KIND!"** He gestured to the bar, where Gaige was standing against the doorframe, chatting with Axton. He turned back to her, and did what no one thought he would do-He took off his mask.

Maya was stunned as she took in all of Krieg's features, or rather what was left of them. The right side of his face was horribly burned beyond recognition, the only thing still visible was his eye, which seemed to be filled with horrible pain. The left side of his face was fine…Except for the gaping hole where his eyes should be. There was just an empty orb, pitch black. She shuddered, wondering what he must have gone through. " **I have never known love…ONLY PUTRID HATRED OF THE JACK ASS. But you Meat Maiden, you make me…Feel human."** Maya was speechless. Never before had Krieg opened up to anyone. She felt herself overcome with emotion, her own eyes tearing up. She had never knew he felt this way about her. But now, thinking about it, all the pieces fell together. Why she had been the one he saved, why he always chose to protect her even at the cost of his own life. She never realized how much he truly cared about her. How much he loved her…

Krieg was lost in his own despair, knowing full well that she could never love a monster like him. This only made him hurt more, and he turned to leave, knowing fully that he could never face her again. But before he could move, he suddenly felt arms snake around him. "Krieg," Maya sobbed into his back. "I'm so sorry… I never knew how much…What they did to you just…" She continued to cut herself off, uncontrollable sobs racking her body. Krieg squirmed around in her grip, till she was against his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held on, comforting her in her saddened state.

They stood like that for a while, even after Maya's crying had ceased. They held each other, content in the other's arms, even after the last call at Moxxis's, the last straggler had found their way home, they stood still. Maya finally pulled herself away from Krieg to stare up at him. He stared back, wondering why she was giving him that look. It wasn't until she leaned up and kissed him did he realize the situation. Kissing back, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time-humanity. This feeling remained, even after they separated and had gone their ways for the evening. He remembered what this was. What he felt was…Happiness.


End file.
